Body Painting
by Genevieve-Choiseul
Summary: Un corto one-shot AU con las versiones femeninas de Estados Unidos e Inglaterra. La lluvia finalmente se había desatado, pero Alice y Emily compartían un refugio particular mientras la lluvia barría los pesares.


Hace un milenio que no publico **NADA**, pero finalmente tomé el teclado y escribí este pequeño algo que hacía muchísimo tiempo tenía en la cabeza. Lo que me hizo tomar la resolución fue una fic Destie (Supernatural; Castiel y Dean Winchester; AU)l titulada My Lover's the Sunlight de WinJennster. Si a alguien le interesa, la recomiendo y también al vídeo que la autora comenta -es muy bello-.

Por otra parte, esta es mi primera fic con las versiones femeninas como único centro. He trabajado un poco con Alice y Emily antes pero de manera muy superficial y secundaria, y por eso me cuesta aún los diálogos -tan acostumbrada estoy a los muchachos...-. Sin embargo, creo que salió bien.

Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

**Body Painting**

Al momento en que atravesó la puerta del edificio, su rostro se dejó moldear por la satisfacción y, en cierto modo, el triunfo. Estaba agradecida internamente por haber logrado llegar a un techo seguro antes de que cayera la lluvia. Hacía ya varios días que el cielo de Nueva York se mostraba agresivo; el día anterior hubo vientos gélidos desde el norte y la gente creyó que finalmente los nubarrones escupirían su carga y volvería el sol en cuanto pasara la tormenta. Sin embargo, las nubes continuaron estables y peligrosas, hasta ahora.

Alice volteó y vio tras los vidrios de la entrada cómo la lluvia comenzaba a caer. Por unos segundos apenas si fueron unas gotas lastimeras, como un ligero llanto que las nubes ya no pudieran contener. Acto seguido, un torrente de cataratas cayó del cielo. La gente corría de un lado a otro, sea buscando refugio o pidiendo a gritos un taxi. Alice suspiró, sintiendo en el fondo de su pecho una grata sensación de paz, pues, si algo le traía tranquilidad, era la lluvia.

Desde su niñez, la lluvia había significado para ella el lavado de todos los males sobre la tierra. En su tierra, al otro lado del océano, en un barrio a las afueras de Londres, ella solía mirar por la ventana de su cuarto cómo caía la lluvia por horas y días. El sonido de las gotas cayendo sobre el césped y haciendo aguaceros de barro, o cayendo sobre el tejado y cualquier otra superficie, la arrastraba suavemente a un mundo interior donde los problemas se iban, como los barcos de papel en un río.

Alice, bajo el encanto de la lluvia, subió por el ascensor cargando las bolsas con las compras. Tenía una sonrisa en su rostro de mármol. Sus ojos, de un verde intenso, delineados suavemente con maquillaje, miraban distraídos.

Su sopor se mantuvo cuando bajó del ascensor y aún estaba perdida en sí misma cuando puso la llave en la cerradura de su apartamento, un espacio amplio en el último piso, similar, siempre le gustó pensar, a los pisos completos de los bohemios de las películas francesa que a su amiga Francisca tanto le gustan. En cuanto giró la llave y apenas abrió la puerta, el sonido ensordecer de una música estridente borró de ella toda la paz. La lluvia, pensó, jamás podrá ser tan intensa como para barrer río abajo a su compañera y amiga.

Emily Jones la recibió con su típica sonrisa de oreja a oreja y gritando su nombre contenta, tal como haría un perro si pudiera hablar cada vez que el dueño regresa de algún lado. Estaba vestida con sus harapos profesionales, tan manchados de pintura como su cara.

-¿Podrías bajar un poco ese ruido? –dijo Alice. Su rostro volvió a su seriedad normal.

-Yo también te quiero –se burló Emily. La música descendió hasta quedar un murmullo agradable.

Alice dejó las bolsas en la cocina y acomodó todo rápidamente. Oía cómo Emily tarareaba la música mientras continuaba en su labor. Alice suele preguntarse por las noches cómo se dejó caer en las garras de esa chiquilla ruidosa. No congeniaban del todo, salvo por el arte. Ella era una fotógrafa profesional que trabajaba para una revista de moda, y Emily era una artista pictórica que poco a poco iba escalando en la liga de los grandes. En unas semanas asistirá a una nueva exposición donde sus obras ocupan un lugar no poco importante; el entusiasmo la llevó a ser más chillona de lo que normalmente es y más activa, por lo cual está ahora trabajando en un proyecto no calificado –casi de ocio-, pero que conlleva el mismo desastre de pinturas, pinceles y música ruidosa que su obra más seria.

Así, pues, Alice quería pensar que era el arte el que las había unido y las había llevado a compartir ese amplio piso, mitad hogar y mitad taller artístico, pero ella no era ingenua. Sabía diferenciar obra y artista y, en este caso, la obra de Emily era seria y maravillosa, mientras que la artista sólo la sacaba de quicio con su personalidad de adolescente.

Alice se dejó caer en el sofá, un desentonado mueble en medio de la zona del taller que Emily había insistido en colocar, pues decía que desde allí podía ver mejor su obra. Según Alice, era sólo un capricho; sin embargo, reconocía que la posición ofrecía una vista maravillosa. Toda la pared de frente era de vidrio y decidió soportar a su amiga con su tarareo y sus movimientos erráticos por todo el lugar con tal de poder ver la lluvia.

-¿Crees que irá Iván a la exposición? –preguntó Emily.

-No creo. Está ocupado en el otro extremo del país –respondió Alice distraída.

-Eso espero. ¿Recuerdas la última vez? Casi me hago pis.

-Siempre tuviste una vejiga débil –dijo Alice. Se sentía más tranquila ahora, de alguna manera. La lluvia había amainando un poco. La luz que rodeaba la habitación era blanca y fría, y hacia un bello contraste con las tenues luces amarillas del taller. Siempre le gustó eso, era inevitable. En el fondo, era una romántica.

-Hey, ¿vamos a tomar algo? –exclamó Emily. Ella nunca tenía problemas para salir, ni aunque hubiera un tornado.

-No, acabo de llegar y está lloviendo –Alice, en cambio, era la reina de los reparos.

Mantuvieron una charla distraída durante un rato. Los ojos de Alice se fueron cerrando, dormitaba al compás del murmullo musical –The Cranberries- y del tartamudeo de su amiga. La lluvia estaba estable y continua. Emily comenzó a sentirse sola a medida que su charlatanería chocaba con el vacío. Tal vació la desconsoló tanto que debió interrumpir su trabajo. Alice se había quedado dormida. Emily observó a su compañera con ternura. Pensó que era adecuado detenerse por hoy y dejarla descansar, incluso preparar la cena y hasta un postre. Mientras pensaba además qué película podrían ver más tarde, no se percató de que seguía inmóvil mirando a Alice.

Emily simplemente se quedó mirándola, tan tranquila y pálida como una Ofelia en el río. La imagen de Alice vestida con un largo vestido rojo, el cabello suelto y rodeada de florecillas la enterneció hasta los huesos. Su sonrisa se había ensanchado.

Tales pensamientos, por otro lado, no dudaron demasiado en la inocencia. Jamás se había permitido pensar en su amiga fuera de los límites, pero siempre supo lo que quería. Alice se había convertido en su fuente de inspiración. Creí firmemente que Alice le reservaba un lugar especial en su corazón, no por la amistad que han tenido –una un tanto conflictiva, reconoce, como un matrimonio oxidado- sino, justamente, por la fuerza con que se han mantenido juntas pese a todo los pormenores.

De un momento a otro, sus pies finalmente se pusieron en marcha. Se sintió incentivada. Tomó uno de los pinceles desparramados en la mesa y una tableta con pintura aún fresca. Tenía una inspiración emergiendo desde su pecho que la arrastraba; necesitaba pintar con furor, pero quería pintar algo nuevo, algo que nunca había hecho antes.

Suavemente, se acercó al sofá y le quitó los lentes a Alice. Ésta sólo llevaba una camisa gris liviana y unos jeans oscuros. Lentamente desabrochó su camisa, dejando al descubierto la hermosa y tersa piel blanca de la inglesa. El cabello de ella estaba suelto y caía en largos mechones dorados sobre sus pechos pequeños pero dulces.

Emily se sentía hipnotizada. Como ante la mejor de las telas del mundo, tomó el lienzo y comenzó a colorear la blancura de Alice, como si ésta fuera una estatua de marfil y ella, Emily, la encargada de darle vida mediante el pincel.

Había cubierto una parte importante del cuello cuando Alice pareció emerger de su siesta tan oportuna. Cuando abrió los ojos, vio a Emily sonrojada como un semáforo y se sintió extrañada y confusa. Percibió la desnudez en su torso; su cerebro le dijo que reaccione, pero algo en la mirada de Emily la detuvo y, cuando esta se acerca para besar su mejilla con ternura, suspiró y, ante el tacto de esos labios, se sintió tranquila y acogida con dulzura.

-Sólo quería intentar una nueva obra –se excusó Emily con una sonrisa infantil y boba. Al momento que lo decía, alzó el pincel y la paleta, como un criminal atrapado en el acto.

-¿Y bien? –respondió Alice, causando el mayor desconcierto en su amiga –Deberías terminar.

Claro que Alice no pensaba claramente, pero cuando Emily le quitó el sostén y comenzó a pasar el pincel por sus pechos, aunque sonrojada y avergonzada en el fondo, la sensación era exquisita y no sintió deseos de pelear. La lluvia afuera se había llevado su conciencia y ahora sólo quedaba la fría y carnal Alice, una estatua cobrando vida.

Emily trazaba líneas a lo largo del torso y rodeaba los pezones. Se sentía consumida por el acto –Quítate el jean –pidió. Alice tardó en reaccionar, sonrojada ahora. Obedeció y se quitó la prenda con gracia y lentitud.

La sonrisa de Emily irradiaba y en sus ojos había una dulzura inocente que parecía imposible, dadas las circunstancias –Recuéstate ahora –pidió.

Los colores cubrieron las piernas de Alice. Parecían dos columnas atrapadas por vívidas ramas, como si la primavera hubiera alzado sus brazos para consumirla. Emily sentía la necesidad de continuar, pero optó por detenerse un momento y observar su obra a medio paso. Su corazón ardía en el pecho. Dejó la tableta y el pincel a un lado y se inclinó lentamente sobre Alice. Ésta pareció, por un momento, recobrar su actitud de fiera, pero Emily fue más astuta y rápida y plantó un beso en los labios finos y rosados de Alice.

Fue un beso lleno de ternura y emoción. Un beso que las llevó a otro nivel de tacto y que lentamente fue borroneando las líneas tan delicadamente talladas sobre el cuerpo de Alice. Emily se sintió entonces como arrastrada mientras manchaba su propio cuerpo con la pintura del otro. A decir verdad, ambas sintieron cómo sus consciencias fueron arrebatadas y barridas río abajo, en un aguacero feroz como la lluvia que, ahora, se había vuelto agresiva y purgaba las penas y los males del terreno, dejándolo limpio y listo para la primavera, donde lo nuevo florecería.

.

.

.

* * *

Un poco meloso, lo sé, pero no me quejo -no realmente.

Espero que les haya gustado. Acepto sugerencias y opiniones.

:)


End file.
